


The Villain Wrangler Meets a Hero

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: The Villain Wrangler: Negotiations and Natterings [2]
Category: Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Tick (TV 2017), The Villain Wrangler (Tumblr)
Genre: BAMF, Based on a Tumblr Post, Confrontations, Disability, First Meetings, Gen, Hospitals, Identity, Inspired By Tumblr, Link to Meta will be in notes, Luke Cage Takes No Shit, Negotiations, POV Luke Cage, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders, Post-Prison, Powers as Disability, Powers as Disability is Based on a Meta, Prison, Prison Abolition, The Villain Wrangler Is Everything, arthur tries, bamf disabled character, disabled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Luke has to find something to do now that one of his comrades has fallen. Maybe he can put some pressure on and make some real change the way he knows how.





	The Villain Wrangler Meets a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Villain Wrangler post on Tumblr (linked in first fic in series but also here): http://awetitu.tumblr.com/post/150358000005/make-a-wish-can-i-help-you
> 
> This is a second in a series, and this particular piece is based on this post/bunny (mine): https://incendiaryplottwist.tumblr.com/post/165547830356/the-villain-wrangler-and-luke-cage-and-prison 
> 
> The meta which discusses Luke as a disabled character exists here (I know it may be counterintuitive for some but I am so here for this!): http://rampyourvoice.com/2016/10/25/luke-cage-black-disabled-superhero-need/

When Luke thinks about how quiet it is, the ringing in his ears that’s replacing the silence since Matt’s been gone only intensifies.

It’s not even that he was especially close to Matt, but it isn’t lost on him how there are ways they are similar.

There are those who know about Luke who’ve regarded his...issues...as a type of disability. 

And he doesn’t ignore that. He’s never had the luxury of being able to ignore that. 

You can’t ignore parts of who you are, not without rending yourself in two.

Everything is quiet and he knows he needs to help in Harlem. He does. It’s just that there’s this conversation he’s been meaning to have.

He’s big, and he finds out what he needs to to find The Villain Wrangler on a hospital visit to a kid named Barry with sickle cell.

He ducks his head in for a second and offers a smile, but Barry’s too tired to really register who he is.

“Wrangler,” Luke says gruffly, “We need to have a talk.”

“Yeah? I mean, I mean hello, and do we?” The Wrangler babbles a little--he knows This Is A Hero. This is not a person he normally deals with. “We can, but it can’t get messy. You know what they’ll do.”

“Yeah. Listen. I need to talk to you about your prison network.”

“Y-yeah?” 

Luke sees that uncomfortable look that means no one quite wants to talk to him about prison.

“There’s things we can do. Prisons we can _rip down_. I mean it. I mean this literally. Maybe I need to take my fight out of the street some days and start putting the fear of--”

“Ahhh… Mr. Cage.”

So he does know who he’s talking to.

“My network is my network and things are in hand--” It’s maybe one of the most serious things the guy who has been known to go around at times in an Arthur bug suit has ever said.

“I don’t think you understand,” Luke Cage says. “I’m not askin’.”


End file.
